


Real Life is Rarely so Neat(gift for sherlockian _87)

by Rebka18



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebka18/pseuds/Rebka18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie continued to stare at everyone wide-eyed, taking in everything. Lestrade came over with a glass in his hand.<br/>"Champagne?" he asked Molly.<br/>"Yes. Thank you." She took the glass from him and at that moment Sherlock turned about, facing them.<br/>The movement caught Lizzie's eye and upon seeing Sherlock, she held out her arms towards him and loudly exclaimed, "DA DA!"<br/>Molly blushed brightly, her heart pounding in her chest. For several moments no one moved, or said a word. Sherlock stared unseeing at Lizzie, until suddenly his face broke into the biggest and warmest grins Molly had ever seen. He walked towards them both, scooping Lizzie into his arms.<br/>"That's my girl!" he announced proudly, before he placed a kiss upon her cheek.<br/>It was now everyone's turn to stare at him dumbfounded. Lestrade was the o one who managed to gather his thoughts first.</p><p>Drawing for a fic that I really love<br/>Hope you like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Life is Rarely so Neat(gift for sherlockian _87)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherlockian_87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/gifts).



       

 


End file.
